Published International patent application WO 03/006291 describes a method and a device for triggering and executing vehicle deceleration to avoid a collision, in which objects in the sensor detection range are recognized by a distance and speed regulating device of the vehicle, and measured quantities are determined for each recognized object, the recognized objects are assigned to different object classes on the basis of the corresponding measured quantities determined, and the motion trajectories of the objects are predicted on the basis of the assignment of the recognized objects to a particular class.
Published International patent application WO 03/006290 describes a method and a device for controlling deceleration systems in a vehicle during a braking operation, in particular in a vehicle equipped with a sensor for adaptive cruise control. During the braking operation, measures of danger are determined on the basis of dynamic driving models, which are individualized by signals of the environment sensor system.